1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile tire useful throughout all seasons, and particularly to a tire with non-slip properties which is capable of providing an anti-skidding function during a snowfall and eliminating the need for being replaced with a nonskid tire.
1. The Prior Art
Heretofore known among tires having anti-slip properties is a tire having metallic spike pins mounted for extension and retraction from the tread surfaces.
Also known are various chain type non-skid devices made of rubber, metal, plastic or other materials separately from the tires.